


Ultimate Fallout

by Zimmercj



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged up characters, Everyone From the Mother Series Needs Mental Help, Future, Future Fic, Guns, Lucas is op, Lucas needs a hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Ness is op, Ness needs a hug, Non-Chronological, Smashverse, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), being psychic sucks, happens in the smash universe, takes place after super smash brothers ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: Just because you are psychic, doesn't mean you are mentally healthy. After the defeat of Galeem and Dharkon it seems like the world is at peace once again. However, the two teenagers with psychic powers felt all the destruction and chaos going on during the Great War and are living with that trauma in their heads. Unfortunately, all of this is taking its toll on Lucas. Ness tries to help him the best he can, but there is only so much he can do for his boyfriend. Psychics aren't the best at opening themselves to other people.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 22





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the Nintendoverse (in NA/PAL regions) they are both supposed to be 13, but their art makes them look so much younger than that. In this fic they are 18, and it takes place five years after the battle at the end of SSB Ultimate. This work takes place in the Smashverse (all of the characters from SSB are in the same world/are able to travel between each other's worlds).

It had been five years since the defeat of Galeem and Dharkon, and finally the world is at peace. Now, how long will it last?

_Thud._ Ness landed on the floor of his room and was awoken from the sudden fall. _Damn,_ he thought to himself as he rubbed the shoulder he fell on. _What happened? Did I roll out of the bed?_ It took Ness a minute to wake up enough to form a coherent thought, he normally does not roll around in his sleep. Ness slowly got to his feet as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "PK Fire" Ness whispered as the flames jumped to life in his hand, their familiar sensation putting him at ease. He moved his hand towards the bed to get a better look, the flames wouldn't burn anything unless he told them to. As his hand moved towards the center of the bed he saw the reason why he was so rudely awoken; he watched the gyrating form of his boyfriend on the bed as he thrashed in sleep. "Lucas-" Ness started to say, but stopped himself as soon as Lucas rolled over and Ness saw his face contorted into a pained grimace by some nightmare. Ness jumped onto the bed, flipping his hand as he dismissed the fire. He scooped Lucas into his arms and tried to wake him up. "Lucas!" Ness screamed at the figure he held in his arms. 

"Ah....what's...what...happening" Lucas said as he finally woke up from his nightmare. 

"You were having another nightmare," Ness said as he stroked Lucas' hair, "you told me they were getting better." Ness mumbled as the pain and anxiety that his boyfriend felt flowed into him. Sometimes being psychic had it's disadvantages, but Ness was glad to know what Lucas was feeling. Normally he kept his psychic barriers up all the time-he only dropped them around Ness. 

"They were...I swear." Lucas replied, "It's just that before I went to bed last night I got thinking about what today is." Ness looked confused as he glanced at his phone charging on the nightstand. He realized with a shock that he had forgotten what today was, but the date was staring back at him from the screen. _December 17th. The day when... "_ we all disappeared" Lucas supplied, finishing the thought that Ness hadn't vocalised. And really, disappeared was the best word for what happened. They weren't _dead_ but they weren't _alive_ either. They existed in a space between dimensions. A space that to this day sent a shiver down the back of both of the psychics. They were used to dealing with things that arped the world. But whereas the places they pulled their powers from felt _warm_ and _natural,_ the area they were trapped in just felt like nothing. Then when Galeem pulled them forth from that space and created the puppet versions of them it felt like pieces of their soul were being ripped out. They were still connected to each clone through an invisible tether, but they felt like pieces of themselves were not where they belonged. Ness and Lucas spent the first...hour? Day? after the cloning throwing up. It just felt so _wrong_ , they couldn't stand the unnaturalness about it. When Kirby's army had finally freed them and all of their pieces came zooming back into themselves it took a week for them to feel anything close to "normal" again. They fought in the ultimate battle, but they weren't up to their best, not by a long shot. If Joker and Bayonetta hadn't arrived with other reinforcements who knows how the battle would have turned out? Joker and Bayonetta's abilities were different but they were still familiar enough to Ness and Lucas that their arrival had been like a recharge for them. 

"And that got you thinking of what happened with your mother and your brother right?" Ness asked as he moved his hand from stroking Lucas' hair to rubbing small circles on his back. Ness knew that the shock of losing his mother at such a young age really hurt Lucas and then to have his twin brother resurrected and turned into...that thing, Ness was surprised Lucas hadn't accidentally unleashed all of his powers at once and destroyed the world. 

"Uh huh," Lucas mumbled as he turned his head into Ness' shoulder. Ness looked down at him and smiled. He pushed his healing aura out so it enveloped the both of them. He can't change the past, but he can try to make the present more comfortable. And it helped Ness too to be able to care for someone. Lucas wasn't the only one with scars from the battle, the only time Ness was really calm was when he was with Lucas, their psychic abilities bouncing off and running into each other. 

"Nice try." Lucas said, "You know my psi abilities stop your healing, and vice versa." He suppressed a laugh as he snuggled in closer to Ness. 

"Do I?" Ness said with a smile on his face. It wasn't much, but he could feel Lucas' aura start to calm down..who knows, maybe physical and emotional healing are two completely different things. "Come on, let's get back to sleep and in the morning we're calling and talking to our therapist OK?" Ness said as he snuggled down with Lucas onto the bed and pulled the blanket over themselves. It had been tough finding a therapist that could deal with all the shit they had been through. It's hard enough working through psychological damage when you're psychic-your own thoughts and feelings tend to get drowned out by everyone else's, let alone the trauma from being trapped in a place where your body fought itself to exist and then you had your soul ripped apart...yeah, their therapist definitely earned her money. 


	2. Simple as Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Smashverse the drinking age is 18. I HC that all the Links are non-verbal and communicate through sign language, which isn't a problem for the 2 psychics. Slight spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles.

It was a regular Friday night at Iwata's Place. After a long week of Smashing and doing their normal jobs, all of the fighters liked to unwind a little. Almost everyone was already there when Ness and Lucas made their way into the bar, smiling and saying hello to the friends they walked past as they searched for their normal group in the crowded bar. _Over here!_ They both heard in their minds. Turning to the left and seeing Toon Link and Mr. Game & Watch sitting at a table near the back of the room. "Hi everyone!" Ness said as he helped Lucas slide into the bench next to him. 

_Hi Ness! Hi Lucas!_ Toon Linked signed to them. With Game & Watch chirping the same thing beside him. One good thing about being psychic is that language barriers are almost non-existent. Toon Link took a sip of his milk as everyone got settled in. Lucas signaled a waitress over and ordered PKolas for himself and Ness, as Ness started to talk to their friends. 

"So anyone have anything exciting happen to them in any matches this week?" Ness asked. "Me and Lucas took this week off to recharge ourselves. No sense in getting too worked up."

Game & Watch uttered a beep of agreement to that idea. As one of the oldest fighters Game & Watch knew the value of self care, even if he could still hold his own against Palutena and Shulk, two literal gods.

 _I spent the week patching and sewing my tunics._ Toon Link signed. _I really wish there was something more durable than cotton that moved liked it._ This last remark made Ness and Lucas look each other up and down, and then burst out laughing with Toon Link joining in quickly, with Game & Watch chirping along too. _I guess fighting in shorts and a t-shirt is much the same._ Toon Link signed, his fingers moving extremely fast in his excitement. 

"Yeah, it's a good thing our "uniforms" are cheap and easy to come by," Lucas said as Ness nodded a long. "I guess everyone took it easy this week, I don't remember hearing a lot of noise coming from the arena into our room in the Smashplex." 

"Kind of boring though," Ness said, a wistful look in his eyes. 

"As if any week with you could be boring," Lucas quipped, poking Ness in the ribs gently. This caused Toon Link and Mr. Game & Watch to renew their chortling session. 

"You know Lucas," Peach said sneaking up behind them. For someone who wears fluorescent pink and high heels she can be inconspicuous as hell. "If your boyfriend is bored, you, me, and the other Mushroom Princesses could put on a little show here tonight."

"I...I dont' know Peach." Lucas replied, crimson colouring his cheeks from his embarrassment. "It's been a while since we have done anything like that..."

"Come on Luke," Ness said, elbowing Lucas in the ribs. "How bad could what she's planning be? I've seen you in plenty of embarrassing situations."

"Fine," Lucas relented. "Come on Peach. Let's get Daisy and Rosalina before I change my mind." Lucas and Peach walked over, well Peach skipped-but whatever, to where the other princesses were playing darts, and drug them into a corner. 

_What do you think they're going to do?_ Toon Linked signed. A look of worry crossing his face. 

"Don't worry," Ness said with a smile. "If they're going to be doing what I think they are, you are in for a treat."

"Can we have everybody's attention please?" Peach said in a calm but demanding tone. Although she had no political power here, she still had a commanding air to her that made even Riddley listen to her. "We have a little surprise for you. Lucas, Rosalina if you please." 

Lucas noded, "PK Thunder!" he cried holding his hand up, and absorbing all of the electricity from the lights in the bar. (Nobody wanted to point out the light switch behind him, sometimes style is important. Something all of the Smashers knew too well.) As soon as the lights were out, Rosalina raised her star wand and set softly glowing stars alight all over the room. In the darkness Lucas had sat behind the piano in the corner and looked over at the three princesses, who were standing behind microphones. Lucas started playing the first notes on the piano as Rosalina and Daisy started vocalising. After the intro Lucas looked at Peach and gave her a nod.

Peach began to sing in a soft soprano. "Take a Melody/Simple as can be/Give it some words and/Sweet harmony/Raise your voices,/All day long now,/Love grows strong now/Sing a melody of love/Oh, love." The music started getting softer as it approached the end, with Peach dropping out and then Daisy and Rosalina leaving just Lucas playing the melancholy melody on the piano. After he played the last chord silence filled the bar for a minute before people broke out in thunderous applause. Lucas came out from behind the piano and stood next to the three Princesses, and took a bow. Lucas gently let the electricity he had absorbed flow back to their original places in the bar. 

"Wow," was the only thing that Ness could say as he made his way out of the booth and up to where Lucas was. "That was even more amazing than I thought it would be" he said as he grabbed Lucas' hand. 

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked Ness as he was drug towards the door. 

"Home," came Ness' monosyllabic response. At that Peach let a wolf whistle that really was not very becoming of a princess. 

_I think I'm going to stay here for a long time tonight._ Toon Link signed. 

_"?"_ Mr. Game & Watch communicated with a puzzled sound. 

_Guess who is in the room next to theirs?_ Toon Link signed as he downed his glass of milk, desperately wishing it was Chateau Romani instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas can play the piano. Who knew?


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can a person go until they reach their breaking point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the events of World of light. I will be upping the rating from General to Teen starting with this chapter for swears. Joker, Pit, and Lucas have been awakened in this fight. Have any other fighters been awakened? That's up to you, as this work focuses on Lucas and Ness, and those with them. Feel free to write your own story that takes place in this interpretation of the Smashverse for your favourite characters, just tag and credit back :).

"Shit!, we're surrounded!" Joker cursed as he shot at one of the uncountable clones of Master and Crazy Hand coming towards them. For everyone of the clones they took down it seemed like a thousand others appeared directly after them. 

"I'll take the ones on the left, Lucas center, and you take the ones on the right?" Pit asked as he drew his bow back, sending three more heavenly arrows through a group of Hands inching closer. He took a moment to wipe a bead of sweat that formed on the crown of laurels that rested on his brow. He wondered how Lucas and Joker were holding up when they were only humans, albeit humans with extraordinary supernatural powers, and he was an immortal angel. But he saw the effects of the battle on Lucas and Joker as he took in a breath, Lucas' hair was blown out of its normal quaff and he could swear that the tips were smoking and burning in some places. Joker's coat was tattered and fringed along the edges with a large gash on his cheek that had stopped bleeding, but hadn't scabbed over yet. 

"I don't think it matters where we aim," Lucas said as he sent bolts of lightning from his fingertips into the oncoming hoard. "Just do your best to take down what you can until we can find a way to get out of here." 

"Right," Pit replied as he breathed in and got ready to take another shot, hoping against hope that he could somehow create a gap in the army in front of them.

"Fuck!" Joker swore as he got blindsided by a shot from a Master Hand that sent him crashing into the cliff face behind them.

"Joker-!" Pit screamed as his ally crumpled to the ground behind him. "I'm coming, hold on."

"No!" Lucas screamed, "Hold your ground, I can't fend off all of them by myself. We will be no good to him if we fall, and if he's dead there's nothing we could do anyways." Lucas said with a bravado that Pit had never seen from him before. Pit nodded as he watched Lucas send out a wall of flame and take out several dozen Hands. But Pit new Lucas better than to believe his tough guy act, and was unsurprised to see the tears flowing liberally down his cheeks. 

"Incoming!" Pit yelled as a pair of Hands flew towards them. Lucas was able to dodge the Hand that flew towards him, but the other Hand managed to hit Pit and send him crashing into where Joker had fallen. "Agh..." Pit groaned as he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Lucas steeled himself for what would probably be his final stand. The Hands started advancing for the final take down. He felt the electricity crackle over his skin as he started to summon his powers. "PK-"   
  
* _SNAP*_

"HUH?" Lucas said to himself as he let the electricity fall off him. The Hands were splitting into two groups and a dark figure appeared in the void left by the Hands. The dark figure floated forward until Lucas was able to see who the newcomer was. "N...Ne...Ness!" he screamed as the figure's feet touched down on the mountain side. Lucas took a step forward with his hand held out towards the figure of Ness. 

"PK Fire!" Ness said as he sent an inferno straight into Lucas. Lucas, caught unaware, flew backwards and landed in a patch of grass as the full brunt of Ness' fire hit him. Ness smiled as he raised his hand and sent another blast of flame towards Lucas.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas screamed as he got to his feet hoping to block the incoming flames. He was only able to block part of the flames, as the rest slammed into him and he felt the flames singe his hair and force him onto his knees. He placed his palms on the ground to steady himself and catch his breath. Ness only grinned as he approached the kneeling boy, his hand extended as he got ready to deal the killing blow. "PK Thunder!" Lucas yelled through gritted teeth. Ness was knocked on his back as Lucas' electricity flowed through the ground, using the natural conductivity of the minerals to his advantage. Lucas jumped to his feet and ran towards Ness with his fingers extended, ready to defend himself. 

"Go!" Ness ordered as he struggled to his feet. The Hands must have been waiting for his command and rushed forward.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you Ness." Lucas cried as he braced himself to get ready for the onslaught. Ness just laughed and sent a wave of psychic energy into Lucas causing him to fly back and land on the ground several yards away. Lucas jumped to his feet and looked straight at Ness. His natural electricity flowing all over his body and making his hair stand up. His shocking aura zapping the Hands that had made it to him into oblivion.   
  
Ness held his hand up, and all the Hands froze in the air as Ness walked towards where Lucas was standing. "As if you could," Ness said with a sneer, "You've always been weaker than I am. You are nothing, nothing but a crybaby. Worse, you are nothing but a _clone_ of me. A defective one."

"Ness, stop!" Lucas said as the tears doubled in strength falling down his face. His electric aura snapping and crackling the air around him.   
  
"Why? What will you do if I don't? Run home to mommy? Oh, that's right, _you can't._ Maybe your big brother could help you? Ah, I forgot. _You killed him!"_ Ness sneered as Lucas took several steps back. Ness grinned as he raised his hand, getting ready to obliterate Lucas.   
  
"No..." Lucas whispered as he stared his partner down. "What happened to you Ness? Why are you being so mean?" Lucas put down all pretense of fighting back. His head lowering to look at the ground, seemingly accepting his fate. 

"Lucas!" came a voice behind them. Lucas looked quickly to see Pit and Joker leaning on each other as they stood up. Bleeding and bruised, but looking like they would live...for now. "He's one of Galeem's clones. That isn't the real Ness. He's designed to hurt you in anyway he can." Joker said as clutching onto his side with the hand that wasn't around Pit.   
  
Pit nodded and said, "Don't forget about how much Ness cares for you. How much you rely on and grow from each other." 

"Times up crybaby." Ness said as he raised his hand.

"No," Lucas said looking Ness in the eyes. 

"No? What are you going to do?" Ness said as he smirked at the broken boy before him.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered as he looked towards the sky, his lightning aura glowing blue and lifting him off the ground. "PK Starstorm!" he yelled throwing his head up. 

"Huh?" was all Ness was able to get out before his army fell, getting destroyed by meteors. 

"Goodbye Ness, I'll find you-the real you. Wherever you are. I promise." Lucas whispered to himself as the last meteor crashed into the figure of Ness before him. The figure flashed and then flickered out of existence. 

"Yes!" Pit and Joker yelled together as they made their way towards where Lucas was. Lucas smiled slightly to himself, and then he crashed to the ground. All of the energy required to beat the shadow Ness and the Hands taking its toll on him. 

"Rest my friend, you've earned it." Joker said as he scooped Lucas up. Joker and Pit limped towards the relative safety of the woods with Lucas asleep in Joker's arms. 


	4. What is in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as shitposting? This idea just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down because I thought it was cute, and apparently I'm going to alternate between serious and sweet chapters.

There was finally a break in the Smash schedule, so everyone decided to take the day off and relax. Ness and Toon link had run off to go swimming with the Pitts, while Lucas and Luigi decided to head over to Gaur Plains and spend the day relaxing in the grass underneath the sun. Lucas had his eyes closed leaning against a tree, smiling as Rope Snake nipped at the butterflies flying around them, never getting close enough to actually catch any of them. He opened his eyes as he heard some shuffling across from him. Lucas saw Luigi stand up and stretch, a 'pop' echoing through the silence as he extended his back. "Hey Luigi," Lucas said as he watched Luigi throw a stick for Polterpup to fetch. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure little bro, what is it." Luigi replied not quite looking at Lucas. Lucas took a breath as he watched Polterpup walk back and drop the stick for Luigi, who bent down to give the ghostly pupper some scratches around the ear-or the best he could for an incorporeal dog. 

"How come you and Mario are known as the 'Mario Brothers' when only one of you is Mario?" Lucas asked after he stood up. Luigi was quite as Lucas walked over and gave Polterpup some scratches too. He heard a *hiss* coming from his shoulder as Rope Snake got jealous from Lucas giving attention to something else. "Oh hush you," Lucas said as he started to scratch the snake on the chin, which got him a flick of the tongue sent in his direction.

"But I am a Mario too," Luigi replied, tilting his head and giving Lucas a quizzical look.   
  
"Huh?" was the only thing Lucas could say as he and Rop Snake looked at each other in confusion. 

Luigi fixed the pair with a questioning stare, "You two didn't know that our last name is Mario? I'm Luigi Mario and he is Mario Mario." He stated matter of factly. 

"Why would your parents name your brother Mario Mario?" Lucas asked mostly to himself. 

"Our parents weren't really the greatest," Luigi said, "Why do you think Mario spent so much time being cared for by a tribe of Yoshis?"

"I never thought of it that way." Lucas admitted as he bowed his head feeling guilty for bringing up something sad in another person's familial past, knowing how many skeletons hid in his own.

"Don't worry about it lil' bro," Luigi said as he reached down and ruffled Lucas' hair with a smile. "Let's get back to the mansion, I hear Peach and Daisy have made a cake and I want to get there before Mario..I mean the other Mario gets there." Luigi Pulled his phone out from his overalls and unlocked it with his thumb scrolling through it until he found the app he wanted. "Ready?" He asked. Lucas nodded and Luigi pressed an app on the screen and opened a portal to take them from Gaur Plain back to the Smash Mansion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment with feedback, and your honest thoughts. I plan on writing more about these two in the Smashverse, but I haven't decided how interconnected everything will be. I just think it would be cool to see fire and thunder working together and interacting with the other cast. A lot of the stories will focus on mental health (let's face it-everyone of these fighters has some serious PTSD.), but that won't always be the main point of the fic.


End file.
